


Spy High: Rider Force

by Tsubasa Kuroba (kurotsuba)



Series: Spy High ULTIMA [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, James Bond - Ian Fleming, Phantom of Inferno (Video Game), Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, Spy High Series - A. J. Butcher
Genre: Action, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, Bond Team, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cyberpunk, Espionage, F/M, Multi, Original Character-centric, Rider Team, Science Fiction, Spies & Secret Agents, Thriller, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuba/pseuds/Tsubasa%20Kuroba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond Team may still be having issues working together, but they are not the only one who have problems bonding as a team... Cue in the Rider Team, named after Horowitz's <em>Alex Rider</em> series.</p><p>AU-AR parallel to events in <em>Spy High</em> series 1.<br/>T for your usual thriller formula—kicking butts with violence and featuring over-the-top blood spills, teenage vulgarities, yada yada.</p><p>[ON HOLD]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy High: Rider Force

**MISSION 0  
Prologue**

Situated at the north of Boston, USA, through the forest ground the size of Rhode Island, stood a sprawling, gothic fortress screaming with hidden rooms, dark dungeons and secret corridors.

Deveraux College.

Founded by Jonathan Deveraux, the ninth richest man in the world, Deveraux College only takes in those who are 'exceptionally talented'.

Yes, there are many forms of talents, but what kind of 'talents' will be able to allow you to get past the aged receptionist who can kill you in three seconds flat, beyond the holographic students streaming for lessons that never take place, to an elevator that carries you deep beneath the ground?

To where Spy High truly begins?

Each time the school only allows enrollment of a mere twenty-four students, who are then split into four different teams: Hannay, Palmer, Solo and Bond—all of which are named after the most famous spies in the greatest spy novels.

Each team has six members, whom they will attend lessons that include computer hacking and dealing with explosives, train in combats and Gun Run, and battle for the Sherlock Shield as one.

For those who are able to graduate from the school, they will join ranks with the other field agents scattered across the globe to uphold the school's motto: to keep the world safe for tomorrow. And for those who fail, there is only one thing that awaits them: mindwipe.

Which so far, Bond Team has narrowly escaped from. Though they still have issues with team-building, they are doing quite well—winning the Sherlock Shield and still in one piece from the Nemesis ordeal.

But they are not the only one who have problems with bonding as a team…

**Author's Note:**

>  _Spy High: Rider Force_ by Tsubasa Kuroba.  
>  _Spy High_ series © A. J. Butcher.
> 
> Inspirations:  
>  _Alex Rider_ series © Anthony Horowitz;  
>  _Phantom of Inferno_ © Nitroplus;  
>  _James Bond_ series © Ian Fleming.
> 
> (Reprinted from my [WordPress Storyblog](https://destinychronicle.wordpress.com/fandoms/spyhigh-rider))


End file.
